Imagine One shot
by Leila71
Summary: This is an imagine One Shot. You and Kendall.  WARNING: Lemon!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their members Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow and Carlos Pena. I also don't wanna earn money with this story. **

You were stuck at the guys apartment, once again, because they were doing some performance somewhere in you don't know. Anyways…, you've been living with the guys for a couple of months now since your dad decided to move you in with these nut jobs a couple of weeks after he signed them. Yup, crazy I know... An 18 year old living with two 20 year olds and two 21 year old. You would expect SOMETHING to go down, right! Wrong, these guys wouldn't lay a FINGER on you, because they knew if something 'happened' and you became a 'thing' and then 'something' happened which caused that 'thing' to end, it would be bye bye to the record deal. Stupid? I KNOW!  
>ANYWAYS, right now you were sitting in your room, with Mama Mia on the TV. Even though you were paying more attention to the BTR performance on YouTube. Till I Forget About You, damn, the dance moves to that was just…, GENIUS! Seriously, you guess these guys love making teenage girls hormones go MOTHER FUCKING crazy…, especially yours.<br>Yup, one of these guys made you go soooooooo crazy. You have seriously never seen ANYBODY move their hips like that, and you would seriously love to be in front of that, especially when he pelvic thrusts…, DAMN. He is seriously sex on legs, he's an amazing dancer, amazing smile and has piercing green eyes. Oops, probably gave it away, but since you know…, Kendall Schmidt.. Yes, Kendall, to the mother fucking, Schmidtdt. He is the sexiest thing that has WALKED this Earth. He does not know how fuckable he looks when he dances, seriously. As you watched him do another one of his hip rolling things, you heard some cars pull up in the driveway. You looked out your window and saw Logan's car. You bit your lip and ran downstairs to open the door. Kendall shot you a weird look as he was about to put the key in to unlock the door. You smiled and waved at him, "Hi."  
>"Um... hey?" he said, walking past you and tossing hit keys into the key holder.<br>"Hiya!" Logan said, walking in.  
>You rolled your eyes, "Whatever." You walked back up the stairs into the kitchen. You grabbed a water bottle and stood in the doorway.<br>"Whatcha do when we were gone?" James asked. It was the usual question they asked EVERY TIME they went somewhere without you. Soon, they found out it pissed you off, so they continued asking it, just for shits and giggles.  
>"Ehh", you said. "Nothing" You started walking back upstairs, "I'll be upstairs if ya need me..." You went into your room and closed the door. You sat on your bed and took a sip of your water. You went back onto your laptop. About 15 minutes later someone knocked on your door. You got up and walked over to your door. You opened it to see no other than the sex god himself.<br>"The guys went out for pizza...," he said, trying to avoid eye contact with you.  
>"Um…, ok..? Why didn't you go?"<br>"Because I didn't want to..."  
>"Okay. Did you just come here to tell me that?" You were hoping for a no.<br>"No." He looked up at you. "Mind if I hang out in here?"  
>"Um, ok," You let him in and closed the door behind him. "But there's no-" You got cut off because when you turned around you were ambushed by a pair of lips pushed onto yours. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.., this was NOT happening! You were kissing back, but honestly, you were really stunned. YOU WAITED FOREVER FOR THIS DAY!<br>He suddenly pulled away, "I'm sorry but-"  
>"Don't be." You cut him off and pushed your lips back onto his. He slowly, but somewhat forcefully, pushed you against the wall and started kissing you harder. You started playing with the buttons on his shirt, and he smirked against your lips. He pulled away and dove for your neck.<br>He left kisses going up and down your neck, and you knew what he was searching for. Suddenly, he found it and in return you moaned. He began to suck, lick and bite it. God, there was gonna be a hickey there for sure. He finally noticed you were playing with his shirt. He stopped kissing your neck and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned six pack. You traced your fingers against them and he moaned. Damn, he made the sexiest moans you've ever heard. You smirked and knelt down, you tugged on his belt and looked up at him.  
>He moved his hand to start to unbuckle his belt. But you quickly moved it away and traced your tongue against his abs. You wanted to take your time with him. He let out the sexiest moan. You started from the bottom, and made your way up to his chest, leaving kisses everywhere.<br>You saw that his nipple was a little erect so you decided to place your lips there. You flicked it with your tongue and that just broke him. He pushed you against the wall and ripped off your shirt. He kissed you while he started to unbuckle your skirt. He left your lips and started leaving kisses down your neck to your chest. You felt his hand go up your back and unhook your bra. Your started to get nervous, I mean, its Kendall Schmidt here. Then you felt something warm and wet on your nipple. You bit your lip harder as he continued to lick it. "Fuuckk", you managed to say accompanied by a moan.  
>You felt him smirk as he continued. He started sucking it and in response you arched your back and moaned. He smirked again.<br>He slowly pulled your skirt down, still sucking your nipple. You bit your lip so hard you swore you just might have bruised it. You ran your hands through his hair and slightly tugged it.  
>You groaned, "Kendaaaaall!" You closed your eyes tightly.<br>He stopped and looked at me, "Hmm?" He bit his lip.  
>'Fuck. Just fuck me now,' you thought. You smirked and started kissing his neck. He moaned. Damn, those things are magical. You smirked more and kissed down his neck to his collarbone. You gently bit it and he moaned even louder than before.<br>His moans were going to be the only thing that you heard from now on. He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you to the bed and gently laid you down. You bit your lip, it's amazing how he went from hot and forceful to sweet and gentle.  
>He kissed you softly, cupping your cheek lightly. You kissed back and ran your fingers through his amazing hair. Gosh, you loved this boy's sexuality. He pulled away, smiling a bit. His eyes were filled lust and excitement. Adrenaline pumped throughout your veins.<br>He smirked and played with your underwear, "Shop at Victoria's Secret I see…"  
>You bit your lip and felt your face get hot, "You know it." You winked and he smirked again. His cold hands ran down your body and stopped at your hips. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers.<br>And there it was, his cock. Long, wide, and very much aroused. You sat up and looked up at him, your eyes were probably begging for permission to touch. He smirked and nodded proudly.  
>You stroked up and down his length, he hissed in response. Damn, he was the perfect size. And I mean PERFECT size. Considering he's a sex god and all, you would expect it.<br>You noticed with every stroke you made he grew harder and harder. You looked up at him, his head was tossed back and his eyes were probably closed shut. His jaw line looked even more amazing from this position.  
>You smirked and ran your fingers around his tip, his body trembled with excitement. You laughed and laid back on the bed.<br>He looked at you with disappointment, "You're done?"  
>You raised an eyebrow at him, "What? You were expecting more?" A devilish smile curled onto your face.<br>"Well, um…yeah. I was hoping you kinda well…"  
>"Sucked you off?" you finished his sentence, smirking. "Nahh, I think I'll let you sit and wait…"<br>"Oh, so you want me to wait, huh?" an evil smile curled onto his lips. "Fine then, be that way…," he parted your legs and rammed into you. Full forced, no warning at all.  
>You felt your eyes tear up a little as you let out a loud moan. He felt even bigger inside of you. He wasn't moving, he was just there, inside of you, still. It began to ache you, you wanted to feel him enter and exist; fast and hard, slow and gently, didn't matter at this point. You squirmed a little in desperation.<br>He smirked again, "If you're gonna make me sit and wait, I'll do the same…" He said huskily.  
>You bit your lip hard again and released a soft moan. "Not. Fair," you managed to get out while squirming a little more.<br>He held your hips down and leaned down closer to your face and smirked more, "Oh it is too fair." He kissed you tenderly, you kissed back; wrapping your legs around his lower waist, pulling him in deeper.  
>You pulled away and moaned softly. He was deep inside of you now, you could feel every single inch of him. He smirked and started kissing your neck, his hand ran up your sides and played with your breast.<br>You were on the rise to your climax. He could feel him throbbing inside of you. You knew he wanted you as much as you wanted him. Suddenly he moved, it was very subtle though, hardly enough to meet your standards.  
>You groaned loudly, you needed him to thrust. Seriously, demonstrate those pelvic thrust or something! Then he pulled out, sadness ran across your face, "Why'd you pull out?" He didn't answer, just smirked and rammed into you again. You screamed in pleasure.<br>He went fast and hard, every now and then he would pull out slowly and ram back in. You were enjoying every single second. It hurt a little every now and then, but pleasure would quickly cover the pain. This was the sexiest you have ever seen him. Sweat was dripping off of him and onto you.  
>You dug your nails into his toned shoulder blades and clawed him, he let out a grunt, "Damn baby," he mumbled. You were just about to cross the bridge of coming when someone opened the door. He stopped, mid way inside of you, you held your breath.<br>You got on your elbows to see who rudely interrupted this amazing moment. You looked and saw Logan, eyes wide, face redder than the color itself. "Uhh…pizza's downstairs…," he said quickly leaving and slamming the door after him.  
>You looked at Kendall who had the same expression as you on his face: embarassment. You laid back onto the bed and covered your face with your hands. He slowly pulled out of you, "Well…that was….uncalled for."<br>"And rude, don't forget rude," you said looking at him. You saw him putting back on his jeans, "You're leaving?" He nodded. You felt your clit throbbing, "But, but, but you can't leave! Please! I'm so close to coming you can't ju-"  
>Suddenly you felt his thumb pressed hard against your clit. You fell hard onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, you put it over your mouth to drown your moans. He smirked and pressed a circle onto it. Then, you came. He moved his hand away and buckled his jeans, "You're welcome." He smirked and left. Leaving you there out of breath, no use of anything below your waist, and very, very satisfied.<p> 


End file.
